G-Dragon - You Do (Outro)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''You Do (Outro)right|200px *'Artista: G-Dragon *'Album: '''COUP D'ETAT (Album Only) *'Pista: 12 *'Género: '''Rap, Hip-Hop, Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me Not me Not me Do you? You do You could be somebody man jeonguiui shyupeo maen Look so fine tony stark hogeun Bruce Wayne amuna doel su isseo kkum kkumyeon mwodeunji hal su isseo I said You can do it too man gita chimyeon Kurt Cobain maikeu jabeumyeon Lil Wayne jalna gamyeon big baeng nuguna doel su isseo wonhamyeon na gati doel su isseo nan daetong ryeongi doel kkeoya miraeui gwahagja balmyeongwang nae kkumeun ilwo jil kkeoya budi bireo jullae annyeong man naega jaramyeon noryeogman jarhamyeon somang hago baramyeon hal su isseo naramyeon I will be alright gyesog haeseo meomchuji malgo apeuro orai Yeah, I will be alright shib myeot nyeon ssaha ollin tab naegong gadeughan haedab seoul gihoeui ttang Let’s do it again from the top You could be somebody man jeonguiui shyupeo maen Look so fine tony stark hogeun Bruce Wayne amuna doel su isseo kkum kkumyeon mwodeunji hal su isseo I said You can do it too man gita chimyeon Kurt Cobain maikeu jabeumyeon Lil Wayne jalna gamyeon big baeng nuguna doel su isseo wonhamyeon na gati doel su isseo GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me Not me Not me Do you? You do 'Español' GD Ese soy yo ¿Quién? Yo no GD Ese soy yo ¿Quién? Yo no GD Ese soy yo ¿Quién? Yo no Yo no Yo no ¿Lo haces? Hazlo Podrías ser cualquier hombre, un Superman de la Justicia Míralo bien Tony Stark o Bruce Wayne Puedes ser cualquier, si lo sueñas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, dije Puedes hacerlo demasiado hombre, tocar la guitarra, Kurt Cobain Coger un micrófono y llegar ser Lil Wayne, popular como BIGBANG Puedes ser cualquiera, si quieres, puedes ser como yo Llegaré a ser presidente, un futuro científico, el rey de la invención Mis sueños se harán realidad, cumpliré un deseo para ti con un hola Cuando crezca, si me esfuerzo podré hacer lo que espera y quiera, si soy yo estaré bien, siguiendo adelante, sin detenerme, a partir de ahora, bien, Yeah Estaré bien Construí esto durante más de diez años, Seúl is la tierra de las oportunidades, vamos a hacerlo otra vez desde la cima Podrías ser cualquier hombre, un Superman de la Justicia Míralo bien Tony Stark o Bruce Wayne Puedes ser cualquier, si lo sueñas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, dije Puedes hacerlo demasiado hombre, tocar la guitarra, Kurt Cobain Coger un micrófono y llegar ser Lil Wayne, popular como BIGBANG Puedes ser cualquiera, si quieres, puedes ser como yo GD Ese soy yo ¿Quién? Yo no GD Ese soy yo ¿Quién? Yo no GD Ese soy yo ¿Quién? Yo no Yo no Yo no ¿Lo haces? Hazlo 'Hangul' GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me Not me Not me Do you? You do You could be somebody man 정의의 슈퍼맨 Look so fine tony stark 혹은 bruce wayne 아무나 될 수 있어 꿈꾸면 뭐든지 할 수 있어 I said You can do it too man 기타 치면 Kurt Cobain 마이크 잡으면 lil wayne 잘나가면 빅뱅 누구나 될 수 있어 원하면 나 같이 될 수 있어 난 대통령이 될 꺼야 미래의 과학자 발명왕 내 꿈은 이뤄 질 꺼야 부디 빌어줄래 안녕만 내가 자라면 노력만 잘하면 소망하고 바라면 할 수 있어 나라면 I will be alright 계속해서 멈추지 말고 앞으로 오라이 yeah I will be alright 십 몇 년 쌓아 올린 탑 내공 가득한 해답 서울 기회의 땅 let’s do it again from the top You could be somebody man 정의의 슈퍼맨 Look so fine tony stark 혹은 bruce wayne 아무나 될 수 있어 꿈꾸면 뭐든지 할 수 있어 I said You can do it too man 기타 치면 Kurt Cobain 마이크 잡으면 lil wayne 잘나가면 빅뱅 누구나 될 수 있어 원하면 나 같이 될 수 있어 GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me GD That’s me who you? Not me Not me Not me Do you? You do 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop